


Opposites Attract

by Blue_The_Huntress



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), F/M, M/M, One Shot, Opposites Attract, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_The_Huntress/pseuds/Blue_The_Huntress
Summary: Opposite in personality, but not interests.Well, it works for the two of you, at least.





	Opposites Attract

There’s always that one moment where a cliche becomes a reality and not the work of romantic songs or movies. Sure, it’s rare, but it happens.

Red had felt that everything in humans’ stereotypical romance movies was trash. Overused and underutilized without many bases in realism. Then again, maybe he’s just cynical from his time spent underground. He’s had the thought cross his mind at times. Even now, as you braid together flower stems at the park across from his favorite bar while he sits back on the park bench.

Frisk, who had been around and had time to spare, helps you out. Their headset rests on their shoulders, music blaring from them loud enough for Sans and passersby to overhear. The two of you chat in a way that makes no sense to him; wordless with simple pointing, tapping, and showing _._

_\- I take 2 steps forward_

_\- I take 2 steps back_

_We come together_

_'Cause opposites attract~_

They speak softly to you. Red has the pleasure of watching your face flush with color at their words. With a few more exchanged words, he sees the kid lift their headphones from their neck, as if gesturing to them. Your shoulders shake with laughter before he sees you nod, fiddling with the braid in your hands.

Based off of the lyrics he could hear, Red could only guess that they were telling you how much the song reminded them of the relationship between you and him. He wouldn’t be surprised if they were. They wouldn’t be the only one.

Although, at the same time, he knows that you and he actually have a _lot_ in common. Same taste in music, movies, food, politics and even video games. The two of you are fearsome if crossed, even if it takes you _much_ longer to blow a fuse, and violent-minded. He was surprised one day he heard you muttering under your breath about how horribly you wanted to maim someone at work. He chuckles at the memory; it sounded like something he might actually _do_. Both of you also have a fierce protective streak over Frisk, the troublemaking ambassador.

On the other hand, he _can_ see how someone might interpret the two of you as opposites. He’s considered large and abrasive; you’re small and meek. From an outside perspective, the two of must come off as polar opposites and he has no problem with that. He has found it to be more interesting that way, especially considering how strangers react to the two of you. Either way, he tended to be a more hands-on type of violent while you were the one who wouldn’t get caught by authorities.

“Hey, sweetheart.”

You flush as he comes by, a silly smile on your face. “Hey, Tiny.” You lean into him when he takes his place beside you, on the side opposite of Frisk.

“‘Tiny’?” They giggle, turning down the volume of their music. “The only thing ‘tiny’ about him is his cold heart.”

“And how might ya’ know that, kid?” Red inquires, smirking.

They flush, stammering. “W-well, I… I’m _assuming-_.”

You elbow him gently, blushing right along with them. “Don’t pick on the kid, Red.”

“Ah, C'mon! They know I’m teasin’.”

“Oh, really?” You shoot back. “Your sarcasm sounds like threats!”

Frisk laughs at the statement almost falling over themself. As they attempt to recover, Sans hoists you into his lap, his much larger body shielding you. He feels your face warm as he rests his chin on your shoulder, catching sight of the dandelions in your hands.

You continue to weave, your fingers braiding multiple stems together to create a long thread of stems. Every once in a while, you look up to wrap the soon-to-be crown around your head to check its length. It takes a while, but you manage to make it long enough to tie at the end so it’ll fit over your head.

Red’s large hands clasp around your own as soon as you finish, massaging your sweaty, aching digits individually. A long, relieved sigh escapes you as you lean your head against his clavicle. He holds you there, practically basking in your presence as he massages away the aches in your fingers.

The kid checks their phone, standing up. “Gotta get back. I’ll see ya later.”

“See ya’, kid.”

“Later, Frisk!”

A smirk grows on his face. “Why don’ we head home as well, sweetheart? So we can _relax_ in bed.”

You scoff, smiling. “You horndog.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Opposites Attract by Paula Abdul.


End file.
